This invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining the propensity of a paper or board to dust.
Papers and boards are susceptible to the release of debris, for example fibers, particles of coating and fillers (referred to herein as dust) from their surfaces during printing processes. If the quantity of dust is excessive, it tends to contaminate printing blankets so that the quality of the print is affected. It is therefore advantageous to be able to simulate the printing process and ascertain whether a particular paper or board will shed so much dust that it is unacceptable. A number of techniques can be employed in paper making to assist in retaining the filler in the paper, but it is essential to be able to determine the effectiveness of these in preventing contamination of the printing machine. The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for carrying out such tests.